Cop Car
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [AU] [Sasusaku] [OneShot] Después de dos meses de estar rondando a la cuidadora de su adorado perro, Sasuke decide invitarla a salir aun sabiendo que es hija de un estricto millonario de Texas. Sin querer que el día acabe, la lleva a un terreno que prohibía el paso, confiados de que no pasaría nada no esperaban la llegada de la policía... "Sakura... tu padre va a asesinarme"


Es un one shot basado en una de mis canciones favoritas por el momento se llama Cop Car de Keith Urban, por si quieren escucharla! es una preciosa canción! Espero que les guste!

-...-

-...-

-...-

Sasuke estaba afuera de casa de Sakura esperando por ella, llevaba unos casuales pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, y su chaqueta estaba tirada en el asiento trasero de su coche. Esa tarde calurosa en Texas seria su primera cita oficial.

La primera vez que la vio había sido en aquella guardería de perros donde ella trabajaba. Merci era una pastor blanco suizo de dos años, había sido regalo de su madre, y desde ese día había sido la adoración de Sasuke. Iba salir de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios, sus padres estaban en su tercera luna de miel, su hermano estaba a mitad de una mudanza y su mejor amigo se había negado a cuidarla por lo grande que era, con la excusa de que le daría claustrofobia a Merci en su pequeño departamento. Sin opción alguna acudió a aquel lugar recomendado por la novia de su hermano mayor.

Entró con ella inspeccionando el lugar, las paredes pintadas de un extraño azul claro y piso de losetas blancas. Un señor que estaría entrando a sus cuarentas lo recibió sonriendo amablemente, su nombre era Iruka, él le dio el costo de la semana que Merci se quedaría ahí, preguntándole si había algún trato especial con su perro, o si estaba medicada, que edad tenia, que rutina llevaba, y todo tipo de formalidades. Cuando pagó, él llamo a una muchacha, y entonces todo su mundo se congelo. Una chica esbelta, con piel color leche que era raro para el soleado clima de Texas, largo y lacio pelo rosa y unos enormes ojos verdes lo vieron dándole una hermosa sonrisa. Lo pasó de largo inclinándose frente a Merci para enseguida empezar a acariciarla y mimarla. Llevaba ajustados pescadores debajo de las rodillas de mezclilla clara, y una blusa de tirantes casi tan azul como las paredes, usando por calzados unos converse blancos.

Iruka la presentó como Sakura, le explicó que ella era su asistente y quien cuidaba generalmente a los perros en aquel lugar y que era espectacular con los animales. Ella se levantó quitándole la correa de Merci de las manos asegurándole que estaría en excelentes manos. Durante su viaje Sasuke marcaba casi diario al teléfono que le dieron, no solo para ver como Merci estaba, sino para escuchar la voz de aquella chica que sin duda había atrapado su mirada. A partir de ahí, siempre iba a dejar a Merci ahí con las más tontas excusas, poco a poco haciéndole conversación a Sakura, la hacia reír, le preguntaba sobre sus métodos con los perros, cualquier cosa para poder pasar un tiempo con ella. Hasta había descubierto que su padre era dueño de los establos más grandes de Texas, y que los rumores no eran mentira cuando decían que lograba ser realmente estricto, y con un humor pesado cuando lo ponías de malas. Así continuo por dos meses hasta que se animo y la invito a salir. Ella le sonrió algo incrédula, y luego más animada aceptó.

Y ahí estaba ahora esperándola fuera de su bonita casa, pintada toda de blanco con flores plantadas en el frente de colores rosas y rojos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kizashi Haruno en todo su esplendor con pinta de vaquero tejano.

—¿Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha?—preguntó con voz fuerte.

—Así es, señor—respondió enderezándose, levantando la cara seguro de si mismo. El hombre lo inspecciono de arriba y abajo.

—Hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, me imagino—este asintió callado—Ya veo… ¿Qué edad tienes muchacho?

—Veinticinco.

—Cuatro años más grande que mi pequeña—se dijo casi a si mismo pero el azabache pudo oírlo aun así—Te diré las cosas claras—bajó las pequeñas escaleras—Sakura es mi única hija, es mi princesa… le haces algo, o le pasa algo mientras esta contigo y te las versas conmigo, eh. No me importa que seas hijo hasta del Papa, ella es mi tesoro.

—Papá—sonó la voz de reproche de Sakura apareciendo en la puerta, usando una falda rosa pálida, unos botines mas arriba de sus tobillos con una blusa de tirantes blancos, cargando un suéter junto a su bolsa. Se apuró a bajar hasta donde Sasuke y ponerse a su lado—Déjalo en paz.

—No, no, tiene que saber las consecuencias de que tú no regreses así como te vas.

—La traeré completamente sana, no se preocupe señor.

—Ya, adiós papá—deposito un beso en la mejilla de este para después empujarlo dentro de la casa y regresar con Sasuke—Perdón, es algo… sobreprotector.

—Esta bien—le sonrió ladinamente—Te ves preciosa hoy… vamos.

La acompaño a la puerta del copiloto abriéndole la puerta, para luego regresar y subirse a prender el coche.

—Y ¿Cómo esta Merci?—preguntó Sakura haciendo a Sasuke sonreír.

—Muy bien, extrañándote. Creo que ya te quiere más a ti que a mi—esta vez ella rio.

—Vamos, no creo que eso sea verdad. No estoy con ella tanto como tú.

—Imagínatelo, tan solo digo tu nombre y se emociona. Eres demasiado encantadora para tu bien, Sakura.

Ella rio sonrosada abriendo la ventana del coche dejando la calurosa briza mover su pelo, y acariciar su piel.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Habían ido por un postre, lo cual resulto más que un éxito. Hablaron de todo, de sus familias, de sus pasatiempos, de lo que veían para su futuro, entre todas las cosas que se pueden hablar.

Ella quería ser veterinaria, y quedarse cuidando a los caballos de los establos de su padre, por lo mismo trabajaba en la guardería de perros, amaba a los animales, aún cuando en su casa su madre no la dejaba tener una mascota por miedo a que le destrozara su arduo trabajo en jardinería. Pero tenia su trabajo donde cuidaba a los perros, y los establos para saciar esa ansia de tener animales.

Él también le conto sobre él. Había estudiado economía, y mantenía parte de la empresa de materiales de su padre. Y le gustaba, aunque a veces eso significara dejar a Merci por tanto tiempo, que se había vuelto su gran compañera a través de todo. Y lo incomodo que había sido ser el hijo menor a comparación de todo lo que la gene cree, pero que su hermano era una gran persona, por lo que los resentimientos habían quedado en el pasado.

Cuando acabaron, estando el coche, él se quedo viendo a la nada. No quería arrancar, no quería que el día con ella se acabara ya. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír, había un lugar que su hermano le había enseñado justo para citas especiales, jamás lo había puesto en practica pero seria buen momento para hacerlo.

—Sakura… ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

—¿Qué clase de lugar?

—Uno especial—le respondió sonriéndole haciendo que la curiosidad de ella aumentara.

—¿Cuál es ese lugar?

—Es sorpresa ¿Te animas?

Ella lo inspecciono por un momento sin que la emoción de la duda abandonara su ojos, después le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sí.

Esto fue suficiente para que él arrancara el coche tomando la avenida hacia las afueras de la ciudad. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse dándole tonos naranjas al cielo haciendo que Texas se viera más árido de lo que ya era, y el aire se volviera aun más denso.

Manejo por casi una hora pero ella no se quejo ni un segundo, le subía a la música cuando la canción le gustaba, dejando la ventana abierta, luego le bajaba cuando de la nada quería preguntarle, o hablarle de algo. Él seguía sin quejarse, aquella esencia que ella desprendía era tan ligera y pacificadora, y su risa tan libre que juraba poder pasar la vida entera así. Manejando a lo que parecía un punto infijo, con ella en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegaron, se bajo abriendo una vieja reja para luego meter el coche a un enorme terreno baldío, en la parte de atrás del aeropuerto de la ciudad. Para cuando llegaron el sol estaba a mitad de su proceso de desaparecer por las siguientes horas hasta el amanecer, haciendo que el cielo se mezclara entre naranjas y morados.

La invito a bajarse de colche para acostarse en el cofre de su coche viendo hacia el cielo, como los aviones llegaban y se iban de aquel lugar.

—Estas consiente que en las rejas decía "no pasar" ¿Verdad?

—Sí, muy consiente.

—Y aun así pasamos.

—A veces es bueno tomar un par de riesgos.

s—¿Y tú eres un hombre de riesgos?—le preguntó divertida.

—Bueno, estoy en una cita con la hija única del temible Kizashi Haruno, entonces la respuesta es sí, me considero un hombre de riesgos—Sakura rio fuertemente despegando su vista de él por un momento para volverla a regresar.

—No es tan malo como parece.

—No digo que sea malo, pero, si podría patearme el trasero si se lo propusiera.

—Sí, tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? Estoy seguro que me dejaría al menos un ojo morado por semanas. Tengo que empezar a planear como le pediré tu mano algún día.

—Sí puede que.

—Claro, primero lo hablaría contigo—le dijo poniéndose encima de ella, acercándose poco a poco—Porque tú lo conoces mejor, sabrías darme un par de consejos sobre como abordar ese tema con él.

Cuando se inclinó para poder besarla, el cofre del coche se hundió un poco haciendo un estruendoso sonido asustando a ambos dando a entender que era demasiado peso sobre él. Sasuke se levantó primero para luego ofrecerle una mano ayudándola a ponerse en pie también.

—Ojala no hayamos aboyado tu coche—dijo preocupada inspeccionando el cofre aun con su mano entrelazada con la de él.

—Sakura—la llamó haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, la jalo por la mano que tenían unida, y con el otro brazo la aprisiono por la cintura presionando sus labios contra los de ella de manera gentil.

Pasó un segundo para que Sakura reaccionara, soltara su mano de la de él y tomara el rostro de Sasuke para profundizar el beso y él pudiera abrazarla por la cintura por completo. El cielo acabó de oscurecer cuando ellos seguían fundidos en aquel beso, el beso fue bajando de velocidad hasta que se separaron solo un poco, aún sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus caras.

—Sabes de que me acabó de dar cuenta—dijo Sasuke. Ella solo respondió con un pequeño monosílabo, con la vista perdida en los labios de él—Me tarde mucho en invitarte a salir.

—Sí que lo hiciste.

Sasuke iba a volver a besarla cuando se escucharon las sirenas de una patrulla cerca de ellos. Ambos voltearon encontrándose justo con eso por lo que se separaron, siendo cegados por las luces de la sirena.

—Maldita mierda—susurró Sasuke.

—Corramos—dijo Sakura pasmada con la vista en las patrullas.

—¿Qué?

—Que corramos, seria una buena historia que contar al menos. Ya sabes, llegó la policía y entonces nos subimos al coche y huimos en una persecución de película. Excelente anécdota para nuestra primera cita—dijo ella volteándolo a ver, entonces él rio sin pena alguna.

—Estas loca, es la peor idea que he oído. Tu papá va a asesinarme—sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que con aquellas luces azules y rojas ya no eran verdes, eran transparentes como nunca, pasando por distintos tonos.

—Jóvenes—habló la voz de uno de los policías acercándose a ellos alumbrándolos con una linterna, como si la fuerte luz de la sirena no fuera suficiente. Entonces Sasuke se vio obligado a despegar sus ojos de aquella brillante mirada—¿Saben que están en territorio prohibido?

—No, no teníamos idea—mintió Sasuke.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pase a recogerla del aeropuerto, y vimos que las rejas estaban abiertas, creímos que era un tipo de estacionamiento o algo así por lo que no vimos problema en pasarnos por aquí un momento.

—Pasarse a besuquearse, eso no esta bien de todas maneras.

—Nos vamos en este momento, lo sentimos mucho—dijo Sakura, pero el policía negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo sentimos. Traspasaron un lugar prohibido.

Un policía se acercó hacia Sasuke guiándolo hacia la patrulla poniéndolo en contra del coche para empezar a esposarlo, entonces Sakura tomo valor.

—No puede hacer eso, la reja estaba abierta, no había ningún tipo de seguridad. Si fuera tan importante que la gente no pasara habría mucha más seguridad—dijo casi al borde del colapso. Sasuke la volteo a ver con pánico, preocupado porque aquella boquita que hasta ahora parecía ser tímida y suave, empezaba a ser brava. Aunque aquel brillo que empezaron a irradiar sus ojos parecía valer todo—No se lo van a llevar a la cárcel.

—Señorita, no se ponga así por favor.

El oficial fue hasta donde su compañero estaba acabando de esposar a Sasuke, y Sakura lo siguió cruzando miradas con él por un momento, ignorando la silenciosa suplica de él, de que no dijera nada.

—Súbelo a la patrulla.

—No se lo van a llevar a la cárcel—volvió a hablar ella. Empezó a oir como el otro policía empezaba a tomar los datos de Sasuke. Opto por una diferente táctica—Oficial… por favor—habló suavemente endulzando su mirada. Los tres hombres la voltearon a ver—Acabó de llegar de un largo viaje, solo quería estar un poco con mi novio, hace meses no nos vemos… no creímos que esto traería problemas.

Sasuke bajó la cara tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que estaba asomándose por su rostro… ella estaba tratando de convencerlos por medio de la compasión, tan típico de las mujeres, pero a veces funcionaba realmente bien. Otra cosa que descubrió de ella, sabia como manipular gente si quería… tal vez aquello era la consecuencia de ser la niña de papá. Una mirada aguada, un tono suave, y listo… Aunque parecía que él estaba cayendo por aquella dulce voz más que los policías.

—Señorita, lo siento. Es que este lugar esta prohibido.

Lastimeramente esta técnica no funcionó, y cuando los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en sorpresa de que falló, el azabache tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír. Toda aquella situación lo debería preocupar, pero todas aquellas facetas de Sakura no lo dejaban estar serio, y también los nervios de que probablemente si la patrulla los llevaba, el padre de esta se aseguraría de dejarle aquel ojo morado del que hablaban anteriormente.

—Por favor voltéese para que pueda esposarla—dijo el otro policía cuando acabó de meter a Sasuke en al coche.

Ella bufó pensando en que hacer cuando el frio metal de las esposas choco contra sus muñecas atrapándola. El policía la guió hacia el otro lado de la patrulla abriendo la puerta para que ella se metiera.

—Disculpe—dijo Sakura, como ultimo recurso antes de que le cerraran la puerta del coche—¿No tendrá un cigarro que me regale? Por el estrés del momento realmente necesito uno.

El policía se quedó viéndola incrédulo por la petición, cuando la risa de Sasuke explotó, Sakura no fumaba ¿Qué era aquella extraña petición? ¿Para que no le cerraran la puerta del coche? El policía al oír tan estruendosa risa frunció el seño cerrando la puerta enojado. La pelirosa lo volteo a ver acusadoramente.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que tu ultimo recurso fuera esa excusa.

—Quería que dejara la puerta abierta para que pudiéramos correr mientras ellos tomaban nuestros datos.

—Deja la idea de correr a un lado—dijo divertido—no llegaríamos ni a dos metros.

—Si corríamos silenciosamente, puede que sí.

—¿Y que se lleven mi coche?

—Fue tu idea venir aquí.

—Si, bueno, porque no quería dejarte en tu casa todavía—le dijo sonriendo.

—¿En serio?—le preguntó enternecida. Él asintió, y ella se inclino para volver a besarlo cortamente.

—Sakura—dijo él entre el beso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu papá va a asesinarme—dijo en un quejido y entonces ella fue la que rió.

—Primera cita y soy arrestada, eres la peor influencia, Uchiha.

—Si es el caso, entonces le diré que la encantadora de su hija fue la que me convenció de hacer esto.

—Claro, porque me creerá capaz de algo así.

—Estoy seguro que él conoce el poder de tu encanto—le dijo mientras pasaba por sus ojos por todo su rostro. Veía determinadamente como sus pestañas hacían sombra sobre sus parpados por lo largas que eran, y como sus ojos seguían viéndose transparentes—Esa vocecita melosa, con ojos aguados… es un truco bajo.

Ella volvió a reír y él la vio ensimismado, como atrapado en aquel sonido.

—Estaba tratando de que nos dejaran ir, siempre funciona.

—Ya me imagino cuantas veces has de haber manipulado a tu pobre padre con ese truco.

—No lo he hecho.

—Mentirosa—le dijo volviendo a acercarse ella—Debería hacer equipo con él, y aprender a resistirnos a tus trucos—en seguida Sakura empezó a hacer cara de puchero y él negó divertido—Lo ves, ni dándote cuenta pones esas adorables caras.

—Admites que son adorables.

—Por supuesto, es por que funcionan… que sean adorable no les quita lo manipulativo.

—Pero justo por eso estas aquí conmigo ¿No? Porque mis encantos funcionan.

—Eso no lo puedo negar—se iba a acercar para volver a besarla cuando escucharon la voz de los policías acercándose a ellos de nuevo. Si los encontraban besándose atrás de la patrulla no ayudaría en nada a que los dejaran.

—¿Crees que nos dejen ir?

—¿Tienes historial criminal?

—Obviamente no ¿A caso tú si?—él negó.

—Entonces no veo porque nos retengan—le sonrió, y ella la devolvió—Pero sabes, si no sobrevivo a tu padre, aún así no querría cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado hoy.

La mirada intensa de él la traspasó, haciendo que la verde de ella también brillara de manera intensa, pero no intenso de emoción, si no intenso de amor.

—Yo tampoco—respondió ella en un susurró cuando la puerta de Sakura fue abierta.

—Bajen—dijo el policía. Ellos no tardaron nada en estar fuera del vehículo—Los checamos y no tienen record criminal, ni si quiera multas o algo, y durante los últimos meses hemos recibido varios reportes de muchas parejas entrando a este terreno, por lo que la historia de la reja abierta puede ser totalmente real. Tuvieron suerte por esta vez, pero no los quiero volver a ver por aquí ¿Me entendieron?—ambos asintieron mientras les quitaban las esposas—Suban a su coche, los escoltaremos a la salida.

En completo silencio hicieron lo que les indicaron, y ya alejados del terreno los dejaron ir por su cuenta de vuelta a la ciudad. Ambos se voltearon a ver cómplices para que ella luego empezara a reír dejando la tensión ir. Él se le quedo viendo hasta que ella dejo de reír para inclinarse y volver a besarla.

Ella correspondió suavemente. El beso fue breve ya que el tenia que seguir manejando, pero con la noche sobre ellos, y con aquella historia que guardarían como un muerte en su tumba ambos sonreían.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se agrando más después de dejarla en su casa y ganarse un par de puntos con su nuevo suegro, cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de Sakura Haruno en la parte trasera de una patrulla.

Pero eso seria solamente su secreto.


End file.
